powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 12: Murderer Green!
is the twelfth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed into "Green Two's Dilemma". Synopsis Shingo begins to doubt himself when he believes that a Mecha-Human was actually the father of a boy he was trying to save. Plot The episode begins where the policeman's son, Kenta Yamazaki is playing soccer with fellow kids in his age. Suddenly he and his friends discovers a large purple balloon is floating through the city until his father warns him to keep away. Kenta convinced him to see the balloon as he too also watched even other people on the city just looked on the floating balloon only to be blow up the building in explosion. Meanwhile, the Biomen try to find where the balloons are coming from, but to no avail. Therefore, Kenta's father spotted the factory where the balloons are coming from, but he is caught by Aquaiger and the Mechaclones. Just then, Shingo drives through the street as he found Kenta sitting on the hill at the park as he gets off the car and asks him why he is staying all alone. Kenta replies that his father is going to pick him up but he was trying to catch criminals. Shingo noticed something suspicious. At the Factory Base, most scientists including Kenta's father are inside the cage as one of the scientists was put inside into the mechaclone replicator with a mechaclone as it activate to become a disguised mechaclone of him which it was done by both Mason and Aquaiger. However, they spotted Shingo and Kenta on the monitor which Mason orders one of the disguised mechaclone to intercept both. However, Mason changes his plan to which he asks Kenta's father about his son Kenta which he confirms and Mason plotted to play on Shingo's human emotions as Green2. When Shingo and Kenta continues to find Kenta's father, they were ambushed by lab scientists who were wielding with a single knife. Shingo tries to fend off the lab scientists as he and Kenta escaped only to be cornered by more lab scientists. Shingo convinced Kenta to hide as he transforms into Green2 to fend off most of them. However, Kenta's father arrives and tells Kenta to stay safe and the latter also joins the fray against Green2. Shingo as Green2 noticed their actions and asking why they are fighting him. He tries to use the Super Electronic Scope as he found out that Kenta's father and the lab scientists that he fought are the disguised mechaclones. When he defeats the mechaclones in an instant, Kenta noticed his father was knocked off the hill and exploded which he blames Green2 for killing him. Back at the Bio Base, Shingo is still upset for murdering Kenta's father which Katori does not know it was a disguised mechaclone. Peebo also tells him that what he did was right instead of being guilt over the loss of Kenta's father as Shingo became frustrated after he fights the disguised mechaclones or not to which Hikaru convinces Ryuta to tell him. Ryuta also tells him that they were fighting for their life and what he would do to which Shingo becomes upset by this telling him to protect it not to destroy it which he blames himself for killing Kenta's father. As Mason continues his plot of destroying the city by giving balloons to every people in the city for free as it blows up. This causes Peebo to tell Shiro and the group to investigate as Shingo still guilty on his actions as Shirou tells him that if he continues to haunted in his past the Bio Team would be destroyed as Shingo understands and reluctantly joins them. The group as Biomen appear to fight Mason and Aquaiger to which Mason orders the mechaclones to fight them. After they defeat the mechaclones while Green2 defeats them with Break Action. Mason evilly smirks as he send a disguised mechaclones to deal with him. However, Green2 still haunted after killing Kenta's father which is a disguised mechaclone which causes him to retreat as Aquaiger hits him with a spear on his leg as he was nearly killed by them as the Biomen helps him to safety. Back at the Bio Base where the Bio Dragon is kept, Shirou got mad at Shingo which he was nearly killed earlier. Shingo replies that it was a consequence he has to take which Shirou scolds him about what will happen to him if he gets killed and the Bio Team will be helpless. With this encouragement, Shingo remembers about Kenta's real father and he will prove his innocence to Kenta that his father is alive as he goes off much to Shiro's delight. Shingo as Green2 finally infiltrates the factory where Kenta's father and the lab scientists are being held captive with the help of his Super Electronic Scope to regain his confidence in finding Kenta's real father and to discover the exploded balloon that they created as he manages to find him as he breaks the wall with a Bio Punch. Mason discovers his infiltration as Green2 finally rescues them and blames Mason for playing his human emotions for his devious ploy. Mason orders them to eliminate them as Green2 and the lab scientists including Kenta's father escape the scene. Aquaiger tries to attack them with a Bubble Bomb only to be knocked off by the Red1's shot. As the team reunited, Green2 tells Kenta's father to take the lab scientists to safety as they fight Mason and his squad as the latter orders Aquaiger and the mechaclones to get rid of them instead. Once they defeated them, Aquaiger hits them with a Bubble Bomb as he escapes by diving to the water. Green2 becomes mad to see him getting away he uses the Super Electronic Scope and hits him with a Green Boomerang until they defeat him quickly with Bio Miracle Wave. The balloon maker turns out to be a Mechagigan Hammer Canth but is later defeated by the Bio Robo's.Bio Cutter. After defeating the mecha, Kenta finally reunites with his father along with Shirou and the group knowing that he was alive and Shingo tells him that he brought his father back. Kenta became thankful to him and he apologizes to Shingo for doubting him and now he becomes his favorite and he and his father leave while Shirou and the group wave goodbye to them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kenta Yamazaki's Father: *Researcher: Notes *In this episode, Kenta Yamazaki's Philippine English dubbed name is Katori. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 2 features episodes 12-21. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes